Plants are often identified when presented for sale by a tag, label, card or the like containing information such as that related to plant care. The information can include planting tips, requirements for the amount of sunlight and water, and tolerance characteristics related to heat and cold. It is known to present such information with individual plants sold in containers at the point of sale on tags or labels that remain with the plant after sale. One conventional method of affixing such information is by positioning a post or stake such that it is attached to the container that the plant is in and the information is displayed prominently. Conventionally, this is done by positioning the stake within the soil within the container or by attaching it to the lip of the container. As used herein, the term “container” refers to any vessel used to receive a plant in soil such as a pot, a trough, a vase, a tray, and the like.
Some conventional fixtures for displaying printed information with plants are configured to support tags of paper, plastic or other material with the information related to plants indicated thereon.
A problem with some conventional display devices that are configured to support information is that they do not retain information tags securely. Another problem with conventional display devices is that litter and debris is formed when holes or perforations are created. Another problem with conventional display fixtures is that the tag must be held steady relative to the fixture while it is being attached. Stated another way, a problem with conventional display fixtures is that a tag cannot be held by the fixture in an aligned position prior to a final attaching step. It is believed that failure to hold a tag in an aligned position results in a poorly aligned or poorly attached tag. Another problem is that the time required to carefully align a tag for attaching it can lengthen the total time required to prepare the tag for attachment and cause inefficiencies and a resulting increase in time and money required for the attaching of a tag to a plant.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a device for displaying printed information that is configured to receive a tag between at least one gripping finger and the body of the display surface in a first positioning phase. The device is also configured to position the tag prior to beginning the attaching phase during which the tag is perforated or pierced. The present invention provides all moving parts in a pre-aligned position thereby improving the efficiency of attaching a tag. Thus, the present invention is configured such that the device provided engages the display surface and retains the information tag in a fixed position relative to display device precisely and efficiently.